


The Best Me Has His Arms Around You

by Lyoung_50



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Honestly I'm Not Happy With This, M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Wedding, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoung_50/pseuds/Lyoung_50
Summary: "Time to consummate the marriage?” He slurred, turning his head enough to nose at Magnus’ temple. His husband chuckled softly in response.“Alexander, you’re barely awake as it is. It’s been a long few days and we have the rest of our lives to consummate this marriage. One night isn’t going to kill us.” Alec’s lower lip jutted out instinctively as he pulled back to look at Magnus. “Oh, don’t pout. Do you know how rude it would be to fall asleep during sex on our wedding night?





	The Best Me Has His Arms Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulalexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulalexander/gifts).



> I wrote this because I told consulalexander I would, I'm not at all happy with how it turned out, but I'm way too tired to care right now. I'm working on something else that will hopefully make up for the abomination that is this fic.

It’s hours later that they finally make their way into their apartment, Alec’s bowtie hanging loosely from his collar and Magnus’ hair mussed. The reception had gone later than anyone had anticipated it going, having turned from a celebration of love to a celebration of everything that they’d overcome together and no one could seem to bring themselves to leave.  


Alec and Magnus, of course, had been tucked against one another for the majority of the evening. They’d had their cake (which Magnus graciously did not crush into Alec’s face like the mundane ritual Magnus had shown him), Jace had smirked his way through the suggenes speech, and then there had been their first dance.  


Alec had never let himself imagine that he could have been standing in a room full of the family that he’d created for himself with his arms wrapped around the love of his life, but he had been. He’d been dancing with Magnus and ignoring the gazes of the rest of the room in favor of looking down into Magnus’ eyes and mumbling softly about not wanting to step on Magnus’ toes. It was the easily the most relaxed he’d been in front of a room full of people.  


When they’d finally made their way out of the hall and through a portal, their hands clasped and matching smiles plastered to their faces, they were both exhausted. Alec leaned heavily against Magnus, his head resting on that normally perfectly coiffed hair as he inhaled the heady scent of sandalwood and something purely Magnus.  


“You smell good.” He mumbled, his eyes already half closed despite being upright and in the middle of their bedroom. Alec tucked his arms around Magnus slowly, hugging the warlock as close as possible and inhaling deeply.  


“You say that all the time, you know. I never smell any different.” Magnus’ voice was soft and smooth as he spoke against the curve of Alec’s neck. Ringed hands made their way to tangle into Alec’s hair, just barely tugging the silken strands as they carded through them. “Come to bed with me, my Alexander.” Alec hummed softly and grinned sleepily.  


“Time to consummate the marriage?” He slurred, turning his head enough to nose at Magnus’ temple. His husband chuckled softly in response.  


“Alexander, you’re barely awake as it is. It’s been a long few days and we have the rest of our lives to consummate this marriage. One night isn’t going to kill us.” Alec’s lower lip jutted out instinctively as he pulled back to look at Magnus. “Oh, don’t pout. Do you know how rude it would be to fall asleep during sex on our wedding night? Extremely. I’ll be right here when you wake in the morning, I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus paused a beat before adding a bit more seriously, “Ever.”  


Alec sighed, knowing that Magnus was right and he wished so deeply that he wasn’t as bone tired as he felt. Instead of doing what he truly wished he was awake enough for, he reached to find Magnus’ left hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them over the silver band that he’d put there gently.  


“My husband,” He breathed out against the skin, his mouth curving into a grin. “I never thought that I would get to say those words, you know. Especially not to someone as amazing as you. Thank you.”  


“What are you thanking me for, Alexander?” Magnus questioned, turning his hand in Alec’s grasp until his palm slid over Alec’s cheek and drew the other man’s tired gaze to his.  


“For loving me. For letting me love you.” Alec leaned his head heavily against Magnus’ palm as he spoke. “For showing me that I wasn’t just a weapon or someone that was destined to just be pushed around. For making me realize that I’m worthy of someone like you.”  


“Oh, my Alexander,” Magnus’ voice was soft and so full of affection that it made Alec’s chest tighten painfully. “You deserve so much more, but I will not be letting you go any time soon. You are the love of my exceedingly long life, there will never be another that I love the way that I love you. You never have to thank me for taking full advantage of whatever thing I did that blessed me with you.” Alec grinned, his eyes lighting up brilliantly.  


“Hey,” He mock whispered, leaning forward until his forehead rested on Magnus’. “We’re married.”  


“Are we? Is that what this big piece of metal on my hand is?”  
The two of them dissolved into almost hysterical, giddy laughter as they clung to one another.  


“Come on,” Magnus said when they finally regained their composure. “Let’s get out of these suits and get some rest. We’ll draw the black-out curtains in the morning and you can ravage me in the morning like the wedding night we had planned.”  


“You always have the best ideas.” Alec mumbled, nodding slightly. Magnus raised a hand to snap his fingers but Alec caught his wrist. “Let me. Who knows how long these side effects are going to last, I want to be able to make the most of it.”  


He gave Magnus a grin and snapped his fingers, sending green sparks flying and in the blink of an eye they were both dressed in their sleep pants and nothing else.  


“You’re getting awfully good at that Mister Lightwood.” Magnus smirked, waggling his eyebrows.  


“That’s Lightwood-Bane, thank you very much. I got myself a handsome husband today.” Alec couldn’t help the radiant smile on his face when Magnus snorted and leaned in to place a slow, deep kiss to Alec’s lips. A shiver ran down his spine when Magnus’ tugged at the curls at the base of his skull teasingly.  


“Bed, Alexander.”  


“What, I can’t kiss my husband?”  


“Oh, you know how we get.” 

 

Alec woke to warm lips tracing over his collarbone slowly and hands tickling over the runes on his ribs. Before he could even open his eyes he was smiling dopily and his hands were automatically going to Magnus’ hips.  


“Good morning.” He rasped out, his voice rough with sleep.  


“And a good morning to you, my Alexander. Did you sleep well?” The words were muffled where Magnus continued to draw open-mouthed kisses along Alec’s chest, making him shiver and arch up under the attention.  


“Of course I did. I always sleep well with you.” He gasped when blunt teeth pressed into his skin just hard enough to leave a small red mark. “Magnus.” He breathed out, his large hand splaying over the back to Magnus’ neck to keep him in place.  


Alec had no idea what time it was, and he honestly didn’t care but he couldn’t help a breathless chuckle when he noticed morning sun trying to peek around the edges of the blackout curtains hanging over their window.  


“I told you. This is our wedding night.” Alec would have laughed at the comment, he really would have, if Magnus’ lips hadn’t closed over the curve of his adam’s apple with the perfect amount of pressure to have him growling out a quiet “please” with his fingers digging into Magnus’ hips.  


Before he could stop himself, Alec was arching his body and pinning Magnus under him. He smirked at the stunned look on his husband’s handsome face and he lifted one hand to snap his fingers, sending sparks hovering in the air and illuminating them in a faint glow.  


“That’s better. I want to be able to see you.” Alec whispered, dipping his head to brush his lips along Magnus’ jaw in slow strokes.  


“You know,” Magnus breathed out a soft groan. “I’m sure if you’re enjoying being a warlock this much we can do something about that…”  


“Nah, I like being a Shadowhunter. But, this is fun for now.” He snapped his fingers again and their sleep pants were gone, leaving Alec’s bare hips pressed against Magnus’. He smirked when Magnus shuddered against him and he began rolling his hips slowly against his husband.  


“Alexander.” Alec couldn’t help the growl of pleasure when Magnus’ fingers dug into his shoulder blades. “Marriage has done wonders for that confidence of yours, I see.” He teased, his own hips moving in tandem with Alec’s.  


They stayed that way for a few moments, their hips grinding slowly against each other with harsh breaths and muffled moans between sloppy kisses and wandering hands. It wasn’t nearly as intense and frantic as Alec had expected when he thought of their wedding night (and he’d thought about it more times than he cared to admit), but it was somehow even better.  


Having Magnus, his husband, moving against him with panted whimpers and whispered words of love in languages that Alec didn’t need to know to be aware that they were professions of affection was the only thing in the world that mattered to him at that moment.  


His lips parted Magnus’ on a particularly deep kiss and his tongue rolled over the warm lower lip between his own to brush along the other man’s tongue. The wet heat of it all had him groaning into Magnus’ mouth as he trailed his hand along his side until he found Magnus’ left hand with his right and he laced their fingers together. The perfect way that they fit together, even with the bump of Magnus’ wedding ring against his fingers, was what finally broke Alec.  


His breathed rushed out in a rough groan against Magnus’ skin as his hips stuttered and stilled with his release. He was going to apologize for not lasting nearly as long as he’d grown to be able to, but the words died in his throat when his eyes fluttered open and he saw Magnus’ face contorted in a soundless cry, his tanned chest arched up as tremors quaked through him.  


Alec shushed him softly when the silent cry became aborted whimpers and he peppered kisses into Magnus’ hair. It was only when he started to come down from his own high that he realized that Magnus’ nails were still digging into his back hard enough to leave crescent moon cuts but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  


“Alec.” He whined, his voice just barely above a whisper. “Oh, Alec. My Alexander.”  


“I’ve got you, Magnus. Shh, I’ve got you.” Alec carefully moved to lay beside Magnus, waving one hand and cleaning them up. The movement had his magic sputtering out, finally wearing off completey.  


“There’s my Shadowhunter.” Magnus rasped, his head buried against Alec’s chest. “I love you, Alexander.”  


“I love you too, Magnus. So damn much.” Alec pulled Magnus even closer, mentally running through every thing that had happened in his life to lead him to this point and thanking the Angel for every single thing.  


“You’re thinking too loudly.” Magnus rumbled, sleep already heavy in his voice as it always was after they had sex. “Go back to sleep, we’ve got a honeymoon to pack for in a few hours. Get some sleep while you still can. I’ve got plans for that trip.’  


“Plans?” Alec questioned, his voice tinged with intrigue. He felt Magnus smirk against his chest.  


“All kinds of plans. Behave and I’ll make sure you get to see what those plans are.”  


“And if I don’t behave?”  


“I have even more plans for that scenario.”  


“I knew there was a reason I married you. You have the best ideas.”  


“Well. That and my great assets.”  


“Those are certainly a bonus.”  


With that, Alec let sleep finally pull him back under with his husband tucked against his side and two suitcases sitting in the corner of their bedroom waiting to be packed for the honeymoon that he never thought he’d get to go on.  


And for once in his life, Alexander Lightwood believed that this was something he deserved.


End file.
